


Unforgettable

by EllieRose101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e09 Something Blue, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: After her magical engagement in ‘Something Blue,’ Buffy is convinced that Willow really did try the forgetting spell they joked about only to have it go awry, too. Because what other possible explanation could there be for the Slayer being completely unable to stop herself from thinking about Spike?
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Unforgettable

One Shot

Buffy couldn’t sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, her brain would conjure up flashbacks to what it was like when Spike kissed her, and held her, and did… other things. And then her arms would ache for how empty they were, and her skin would feel too warm, and she’d want to just reach for him to solve both problems in one, except she was in her dorm room, he was still a hostage at Giles’ place, and he was _Spike_ , for godsakes – a vampire – and she was the Slayer. It was just… _wrong_.

After several hours of tossing, turning, and mental torture, Buffy finally groaned, sat up, and glared angrily at Willow’s empty bed. She’d probably left for class super early, or was holed up in the library to distract herself from all the Oz-missage. It didn’t make Buffy feel any better. All the wallowing had achieved was giving her Spike-missage.

_Spike, and his stupid comforting words, and sexy smile, and wicked tongue, and–_ Ugh! Buffy couldn’t pull her thoughts away from him for two seconds. But it wasn’t just thoughts. Oh, no, she _wanted_ him, and not just physically. She wanted to make sure he wasn’t in danger of the mystery military guys, and that had nothing to do with just needing him around for the information to take them down. He was in her head, in her blood, and somehow had left a bloody great impression in her heart.

Buffy felt she was drowning in him.

It was all very dramatic, and she felt super embarrassed about it. So what if he’d given her her very first orgasm? And a second and third one, too. Parker could have all the casual sex in the world, and none of it meant anything, but five minutes grinding against Spike’s hand and Buffy was completely overtaken. It wasn’t right and shouldn’t be possible.

A sick feeling spread through her stomach, chasing yet another terrible thought: what if Willow had been serious about the forgetting spell? What if she’d tried it out and it backfired, too, meaning Spike was now the only thing she could focus on? Surely it was the only explanation that made any sense.

Oh, god! Yes, that had to be it, but what could Buffy do about it? If she confronted Willow, she might say more than she intended and let slip about all the grinding and orgasms, and she didn’t want to go to Giles until she was free from the new spell and had put Spike to bed… or some other metaphor that wasn’t quite so horrifyingly punny.

Resolutely, Buffy got up, dressed, and walked to the Magic Box in time for opening, hoping to find what she needed there. Maybe the general reversal spell Spike had mentioned the day before would be easy enough for her to cast on her own. Buffy opened her mouth to ask the lady behind the counter when a familiar bleached-blond head caught her eye.

Spike stepped out of the shadows and Buffy’s jaw dropped. She felt herself blush as the shopkeeper looked between them.

“How can I help?”

Buffy shoved her embarrassment as far down as she could and calmly asked for a general reversal spell at the same time Spike asked if he could get a forgetting spell.

They stared at each other, everything between them still electric as it had been the night before. Spike broke eye contact first, turning back to the shopkeeper. “So, what can you give us?”

“Well, I do have something,” she said, producing a bottle of Jack Daniels from behind the counter with a grin.

Spike looked ready to object, but Buffy took the bottle gratefully and walked out towards the back door with it, leaving him to pay. When he caught up with her in the alley, Buffy had already unscrewed the lid and taken her first swallow.

_Eugh!_ Now she knew why people usually mixed it with soda.

Spike grinned at her like she was some adorable little kid and she glared back at him. “What are you even doing here? How did you get away from Giles?”

“Where’s there a will,” said Spike, taking the bottle from her hands and downing twice as much in one go as Buffy had managed.

He didn’t even wince. Jerk.

Buffy frowned at him and snatched the bottle back, trying hard not to make a face at her second attempt but failing.

Spike chuckled, then sighed wistfully. “Can you believe I was here only last year, lookin’ for a spell for Dru? Feels like a lifetime ago.”

“Yeah,” said Buffy, quietly. It really did. So much had changed. Sometimes it felt like _nothing_ was certain anymore. She looked sidelong at Spike. “Hey, um… why did you want a forgetting spell?”

He didn’t answer, just tried reaching for the bottle again. Buffy held it away from him. “Tell me and you can have some more.”

“How about you tell me what you wanted a reversal spell for?” he challenged.

Buffy sighed, knowing she couldn’t really get out of it. “I thought maybe Willow had tried another spell,” she said, keeping it vague.

“Well, let’s bloody hope not,” said Spike. “I’m still needing to recover from the aftereffects of the last one.”

Huh. _Does that mean what I think it does?_ “Are… are you having flashbacks too?”

He eyed her suspiciously. “Might be,” he hedged.

Buffy groaned and handed the bottle over. “Me too. It’s torture!”

Spike took a swig but was still looking at her, like he was plotting something, maybe. Buffy’s errant brain had no problem filling in the blanks for what it might be. She looked away.

“So, uh… what do we do?”

“Finish this,” said Spike.

“Yeah?” scoffed Buffy. “And then what, huh?”

When Spike didn’t say anything, she risked another glance up at his face. He’d raised one scarred eyebrow and his tongue had flicked out to wet his lower lip.

Buffy swallowed, finding herself strangely lost for words all of a sudden.

“You want to run me through exactly what you think the witch has done this time?” Spike questioned after a while.

“I… well,” said Buffy.

“Well?” Spike pressed. He’d leaned ever so slightly closer and was looking ravenous in the most exciting way.

She had to close her eyes to stop herself from drooling, and maybe to help minimize further embarrassment, but she didn’t think that was all that likely. _If I’m in this deep, I might as well just tell him._ “I thought maybe Willow had already tried a forgetting spell, and it went wrong, and that’s why all the flashbacks were so…” _X-rated_ “…intense.”

“Damn,” said Spike. “Hadn’t thought of that.”

Buffy looked at him again, not able to help it; completely unable to stop her mind from running away from her. Because she wanted him, and he wanted her, would it really be so bad to just… give in? Just imagining it was bliss, and being so close to Spike with all the thoughts in her head was even worse torture than having all of the feelings and being nowhere near him.

Buffy was wondering just how exactly to proposition Spike when he closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers.

Oh. _Ohhh_ , god! Buffy could taste the whiskey on his tongue potently, despite the fact that she must taste like it too; she could feel the slight buzz it created in her belly, and she could feel herself getting incredibly wet.

Spike had started working to undo the buttons of jeans, the bottle of Jack Daniels lost somewhere, but she pushed him away and shook her head. “Not here.”

“Where, then?” he asked, voice heady and eyes near crazed with need.

Buffy kissed him again. Deep. It was all she could do not to give into her crazy hormones there and then. “My dorm room,” she said finally. “It’ll be a while before Willow will be–”

Spike gripped her hand and took off running, avoiding the patches of sunlight creeping between the tall buildings and not bothering to hear the end of Buffy’s explanation. It didn’t matter. All Buffy knew was that it was finally happening. She was going to have Spike and it would make everything okay.

The second they were inside, Spike pinned Buffy against her bedroom door with one hand, his other one disappearing inside her bra. She groaned and pushed him back, onto the bed, where he took in the view of her removing the bra and her top in one movement with wide eyes.

“Come here,” he said.

“Take off your clothes first.”

He didn’t need to be ordered twice. Pushing his supernatural speed to its limits, Spike disrobed and pulled Buffy on top of him, at which point things slowed right down again. They didn’t waste time with foreplay – hell, the whole time they’d known each other practically counted as that – but Buffy appreciated the great pains he took to make sure she got what she needed as much as him.

She could not believe he was so tender and attentive. Wholeheartedly, Buffy turned her thinking brain off and gave herself over to the feel of Spike’s body over, under, and around hers. She lost herself in him, not sure how many times she’d come apart and been put back together again, but still wasn’t anywhere near ready to let Spike go when he began chuckling against her throat.

“What?” she asked, too boneless to be properly defensive.

“Just thinkin’ about how mad this all is.” He pulled back a little to look at her seriously. “Still think it’s a spell?” 

“I don’t know,” said Buffy. “Maybe.” Spike was still looking at her, clearly reading her like a book. She sighed. “Okay, so probably not.”

He smiled and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. “Think you’ll want a forgetting spell after today?”

“Oh, god no!”

Spike’s smile intensified. “Was hopin’ you’d say that.”

Buffy couldn’t help but smile back. “You, uh… wanna go again?”


End file.
